


A Monthly Meeting Of Great Minds

by afteriwake



Series: 2016 Christmas Gift Fics [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, Background Case, Conversations, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Girls Take Over, Mary's Past, Mentioned Anthea, Mentioned Irene Adler/Anthea, Mentioned John Watson, Mentioned Mary Morstan/John Watson - Freeform, Mentioned Sally Donovan - Freeform, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Molly Hooper/Mary Morstan Friendship, Untold Cases of Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When the boys overwork themselves by taking on too many cases, Molly and Mary force them to take a rest and work on the cases themselves, something they decide they’d like to do on a more regular basis.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonstone1520](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone1520/gifts), [daisherz365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/gifts).



> This fic is a belated Christmas present for **moonstone1520** based on a lovely headcanon from **[daisherz365](http://sincerelydayyy.tumblr.com/post/121217446585/let-there-be-headcanons-ii)** that I tweaked a bit (because I might make this into a series, don't know): " _Mary & Molly taking a few cases for the boys who need a break much to their repetitive claims that they need the work. The girls rope in Sally who enjoys being around the ladies more than she can say. Anthea texts information on the sly to aid when she has the time. They plan to do it every couple of months because it was so fun._"

“You know, one day they are going to run themselves into the ground,” Molly said, looking at the stack of files she’d managed to wrestle away from Sherlock. Quite literally, actually, but he was so exhausted from taking on as many cases as he could that he was running on empty and she had managed to easily overpower him, and then she had bodily forced him to go to bed. She plucked the top file off the stack and then handed it to Mary and then took the second one for herself. “The gits thought taking every case they could was a _good_ idea. Morons.”

Mary gave her an amused smile. “They have to be the best. It’s in their blood.”

“Well, they need _sleep_. Especially John. With a baby and all...he should know better.”

“ _Should_ , but he’s a bit of a hard head. But that’s why I love him.” She skimmed the contents of the first page and shook her head. “It was an inside job, masterminded by the CFO. How has Sherlock not figured this out? It’s as plain as the paper all of this is printed on!”

Molly looked up from her file. “Just like that?”

Mary shrugged. “Well, regular espionage wasn’t the _only_ thing I did,” she said.

“You know, you past history is always so much more interesting than Sherlock’s” Molly said with a chuckle. “I swear, he _thinks_ his cases are interesting but most are rather...”

“Lackluster?” Mary supplied.

“Yes.” Molly scrunched her nose. “This one we’ll need Sally for. I need to view police files to get a better idea of the state of the crime scene.”

“Was there a dead body?” Mary asked, taking another file off the stack. 

“Sadly, no. Break and enter, but Sherlock had a note it might have been one in a string of break and enters around the country. I need her to get me the pictures from this scene and...” She looked at Sherlock’s notes. “Five other cases all over England.”

“It will take time,” Mary said.

“I’ll chain the boys to their beds.”

“Kinky,” Mary said.

Molly blushed slightly. “Not remotely what I meant.”

“Oh, I know what you meant. Though I bet there’s all sorts of things you could imagine doing to Sherlock while he was tied down, right?”

Molly blushed harder. “Maybe.”

“This I want to hear more about. But later, over good food and good wine and celebrating solving these cases.” She looked at her new file. “I think we might need to call in a favour from Andrea for this one.”

“Andrea?” Molly asked, tilting her head and giving her a quizzical look.

“Mycroft’s PA.”

“Oh! Anthea,” Molly said. “Her name is really Andrea?”

Mary nodded. “She and I go a ways back. She knew who I was from day one, which meant Mycroft knew, or so I thought. But she stayed quiet because she saw I was good for John. I owe her immensely for that.”

Molly set her file down. “Was she a spy? Or...more?”

Mary shook her head. “No, but she handles all of Mycroft’s surveillance, not just the bits that involve Sherlock and his circle of friends, acquaintances and enemies. I crossed paths with someone he had dealings with and...let’s just say she has a photographic memory. Even with a short haircut and a dye job, she recognized me. But she knew I was on the side of angels, so to speak.”

“Who did you cross paths with?” Molly asked.

“Irene Adler.”

Molly set her file down and leaned forward. “This I want to hear.”

“Before the fiasco with Sherlock, when I was doing other covert work and not just assassinations, my government had a need of extracting information from Irene. I was sent in to retrieve it. I crossed paths with Anthea as she was leaving a session with Irene.”

Molly’s eyes widened. “ _No._ ”

Mary chuckled. “Oh, yes. I’ve kept her secret for years, and so she kept mine. We’re actually quite good friends. She was at the wedding. You didn’t see her?”

“No,” Molly said.

“She stayed mostly in the back. Didn’t come to the reception, but sent me the loveliest lingerie for the honeymoon.” She had a slightly smug smile on her face. “When she saw I was beginning to show an interest in John, she told me all about his attempts to flirt with her. It was charming. We had a chuckle about it.”

“The things I learn...” Molly said, shaking her head.

“Well, these things should be kept to yourself,” Mary said. “I trust you to keep it in confidence, because I know Andrea would. She trusts you a great deal, just like her employer and his brother do.”

“That’s good to know,” Molly said, feeling warm. “I trust you as well, you know.”

Mary gave her a wide, warm smile. “That means more to me than you’ll ever know, Molly. Thank you.” She glanced back at the stack. “We might have all these solved before the boys wake up, you know.”

“I don’t know. I’d rather like to make a habit of this,” Molly said, running a finger down the column of files. “This is quite fun.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Mary said. “And if Sally and Andrea agree, we should do this on a regular basis. Say, monthly?”

“That sounds good,” Molly said.

“Then it’s settled,” Mary said, giving her a wide grin. “Every month we’ll set the boys to pasture for a few days and show them they aren’t the only brains in the group.”

Molly laughed. “I think that’s a brilliant idea.” She reached a hand across to Mary, and Mary shook it once, sealing the deal before letting go and picking up her file again and making a few notes. Molly picked up her file and began looking through it as well. This could be quite the interesting monthly meeting of the minds...


End file.
